Underworld: Finding Eden
by The Real Cas
Summary: A series of inner monologues of certain characters from the movies.


It all happened so fast, a flash of life before his eyes, something that he was now running out of. Lucian saw it all, of things that should have happened, but it was not going to happen. No, he knew that with _her_ things were going to go his way yes, but he knew _she_ would change things forever against _him_. But they are, indeed, most definitely, in every way possible, going to change. Nothing was ever same since that day oh so long ago.

Lucian saw it the moment he saw her when she burst through the door to take back the human she had claimed. Selene is a Death Dealer no doubt, Lucian figured based on her her dominatrix appearance. Lucian knew everything that had happened, he knew that somehow Viktor stumbled across this girl who looked like their beloved Sonya. By the smell of her hair and bloody temples, Lucian instantly could tell that Viktor turned her, fed her lies, but exactly like Sonya-by claiming this human named Michael-she also betrayed Viktor.

The notion filled Lucian with a pleasurable vengeance, but his vendetta was short-lived when she shot Lucian repeatedly. The flairing pain was excrutiating, not only because they are bullets but also because they were a special kind of silver, a liquidous silver sulfate. He couldn't even push it out. Again, Lucian was very pleased how their things turned out exactly like his past: Selene strode over to Michael eyes brimming slightly, eyebrows angered-just like hers, she was trying to save her beloved lycan just as Michael would do for his beloved vampire bride. Had he known of her first, he wouldn't have to live his revenge vicariously in death, gloating over Viktor's downfall. No, instead Lucian wanted Selene, for she looked so similar to his own lost love. Selene and Lucian would have had many children, and eventually they'd even try to bridge the gap with the humans, find a way to live together-for even Lucian knew that humans were the common food slaves to both the vampires and the lycans. Peace would be the perfect livable ending to any story, but he knew in his heart this was never meant to be…at least not for a long while.

The Virus that had diseased Alexander Corvinus made this human immortal, though that same plague killed humans in the Dark Ages. Somehow his mutation was passed down to his twin sons, heightened by the bat and wolf rabies. In knowing this, humanity was forever damned for their sins, or so Lucian thought. Even so, there was hope as Lucian saw the two talking softly in the shitty little medical room.

Lucian saw and loved Selene though she'd never feel the same. He concluded that his time was done and he could meet his beloved Sonya again, while Michael and Selene would live in this world to finish their work. Instead of Lucian, Michael and Selene would bear the future in their children's unique DNA, their evolutionary and revolutionary blood.

Michael is dying, his scent started to change, Lucian could tell even though he was dying too. "Michael, you bastard you can't leave me." Selene whispered to him, in a teary tone, but tried to keep her stoic, composed, cold demeanor. Her composure faltered though, anyone could see that she was starved too long without any love for the world and the world in turn became cold towards her too, as Lucian saw. Since they are everyone's hope, I must give hope to them, and my dreams are realized, Lucian concluded.

"Selene, you can save him." Lucian gasped, dying about five feet away but he felt so far already. She gave him a sharp, dark, glint of hatred and interest towards Lucian.

"How?" She sternly asked. Her dyed black hair fell in front of her angry cat-like eyes. Lucian's dark eyes glittered gleefully, "You know how my dear, you just have to do it." Lucian could see the thought cross her mind, and as she pondered, Selene bent down and plunged her canines into Michaels lovely, muscular, toned neck. Michael moaned from pain and pleasure, and the two held on to each other in a loving grasp.

Lucian smiled, knowing he'd won. Michael Corvin was no longer a human-descendant of Alexander, lycan, or vampire-he was the perfect hybrid of all of them. He was now the most powerful, desirable, and symbolic person in the world.

Craven came in angry as hell, he talked with Selene, "…Let me tell you something about your beloved dark father, Viktor. After he commissioned your family to build a cage for Wilhelm, he had a thirst for throats to cut loose ends. He drained your sweet innocent family, and would have done the same to you, but the moment he saw you he turned you-you who looked so much like his beloved Sonya."

Lucian, Michael, and Selene were stunned at Craven's truthfulness in this particular moment of the lies Viktor had told over two centuries.

"Lies!" Selene hissed. Lucian, was losing consciousness, but the next thing he saw was Craven dead, Michael was in a painful transformation, while Selene and Viktor were battling to the death.

He knew that if Viktor would kill Selene, Michael would now have more motive to kill Viktor and Lucian's pet hybrid would finally end this war. If Selene killed Viktor, and Lucian knew she would not hold back like Sonya did for two reasons: that was not her father, and her real father was murdered by the man who damned her to eternity. If Selene and Michael won, that would be the first step closer to the paradise Lucian and Sonya dreamed of.

The medallion around Lucian's neck was gone, and Lucian saw his justice done as Michael and Selene defeated Viktor. Lucian smiled weakly as he was breathing his last breath, they'd won.

The last thing he saw before Lucian died was the medallion in Selene's hand, Michael and Selene holding each other close as the light from the rafters poured though not touching them but putting a pretty ring reflecting on the dark water they stood in.

That was the most beautiful thing Lucian saw, but he knew they'd all see each other again someday.

* * *

Michael and Selene looked at all the dead bodies around, they knew they continued a war that was not their own. They didn't know what would come next, but by God, they had each other, so what was there to really fear? After all, the two of them were now the baddest beasts in the land, even so, they were tamed by their mutual love for each other.

In time the tale was changed and forgotten, but Eve was told of her heritage and knew that she is special, but she wouldn't be the last in the newfangled paradise to come.


End file.
